Follow Me
by xLonelyAi
Summary: My First songfic to the song: Follow Me by Uncle Kracker! NaruSasu or SasuNaru


_**HELLOOOO!!! My newest story! Yes, Another one! It's my first NaruSasu or SasuNaru, whatever floats your boat!**_

_**ANYWAYS! ENNNNNNJOYYYY!!!!**  
_

_**(special thanks to my dear Beta-er: xDarkChocolate! (me-loves-orli) LUVV YA MATE!)**  
_

_You don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye_

I´m a married man, loving my wife as I should. But something happened that day, something I could've never forseen. I don´t know why, nor how I fell for him... He was just there, talking to his friends, laughing and fooling around. Something I wished to do, but it wasn't in my nature to do so. And, why did I ever fell for him, he is a man, and so am I. It isn´t normal for me to be attracted to men!

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

"Come on, basterd! I want to go in that one!" I sighed. We were secretly going out for 10 weeks already but Naruto was still way to hyper for a man of 26. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a dangerous, twirling-around-a-lot rollercoaster. I sighed again.

"Fine." I said. Naruto cheered and raced to the queue. I followed him, glaring at random people -who didn't actually did anything- and searching my pockets for some bubblegum. Whenever I'm with him he would make me feel so great inside, that I would feel the urge to skip beside him, do some crazy things. But again, it's not in my nature. He makes me feel free, inside.

_CHORUS_

_I'm singin'_

_Follow me everything is alright_

_I'll be the one to tuck you in at night_

_And if you_

_Want to leave I can guarantee_

_You won't find nobody else like me_

I'm sick, and I want to puke goddamnit! He wanted to go in that rollercoaster 20 times in a row! And who am I to deny him anything! -Especially with that cute puppy-eyes face of him- But that is beside the point. I drove to his place and we went to bed... SLEEPING! And he wanted to tuck me in, and, yes, that is cute!

I woke at dawn, climbing out of bed and I tried to leave. I would have succeeded if not-  
"Where are you going, Sasuke?" A tired voice called out from the bed. I turned and saw Naruto, rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. I casted my eyes away from him.

"Home."

"Why?"

"I'm married, Naruto, we cannot keep doing this!"

_I'm not worried bout the ring you wear_

_Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care_

Naruto frowned and crawled out of bed.

"I don't care if you are married! I don't care about this stupid ring! It's only a circle that goes around your finger!" He pulled my ring of and read what was on the inside.

"Sakura, hmmmm? I don't like her! And who cares if you are married, if nobody knows?! HOW COULD SOMEBODY CARE?!" I was still staring at the ground.

_You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware_

_But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared_

_I'm singin'_

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Sasuke!" I didn't. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look up. He sighed as he looked into my eyes.

"Look, I know you are feeling guilty and ashamed but-"

"I'm not ashamed, Naruto! I'm not ashamed to say that I love you! But yes, I am feeling guilty! I married her for godsakes!" Naruto stood there looking a me with a look on his face that resembled a fish.

"You... Love... Me?"

"Who else?!"

"My neighbour?"

"That Oorochimaru freak? Who keeps looking at me?! HELL NO!!!"

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_Won't give you money_

_I can't give you the sky_

_Your better off if you don't ask why_

_I'm not the reason that you go astray and_

_We'll be all right if you don't ask me stay_

Naruto grinned.

"O come on, Sasuke! You know you looooove him!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Sasuke and Oorochimaru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"First comes love  
Then comes marriage  
Then comes the baby in the babycarriage!"

"You know that is impossible."

"What? You two having babies? Nah, You'll never know with Oorochimaru, He could be some combination between a man and a woman!"

"I meant, me and Oorochimaru falling in love." I said, shivering.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke..."

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_You don't know how you met me_

_You don't know why_

_You can't turn around and say goodbye_

_All you know is when I'm with you_

_I make you free_

_And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea_

_I'm singin'_

"I don't know how I met him and don't know why. But I just can't turn around and say bye-bye. Because all I know is that when I'm with him, he makes me feel free... Naruto..."

**_Like? Or no like?! Say it in a review:p LUV YA!  
_**

****


End file.
